Rain Wash Away My Sorrows
by Jishin Yukimori
Summary: finaly the tama is complete but whats this inu yashas not turning demon, kagomes cursed, and kikyos alive? what will kagome do is her love for inu yasha strong enough for such a thing or will she find love in the most unexpected place? K/S
1. Prolgue:Always Doesn't Last Forever

Hi ^_~ all right this is my first fic so please be nice! I do not own Inu yasha but I wish it did! I will update as much as I can but that's not a guaranty-_- I hope you like my fic  
Prologue: Always doesn't last forever  
  
The miko Kagome watched helplessly as her friend's battled the evil hanyou Naraku. Looking back in sorrow at what was left of the Bone Eaters well a silent tear fell down Kagome's face. It was her fault, she wasn't strong enough to protect the jewel from Naraku's sadistic clutches, and she wasn't strong enough to protect her family.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Inu Yasha, Oswari!!!!" a loud thud broke the silence in Inu Yasha's Forest as a young teenage girl wearing strange clothes headed towards an old well.  
  
'That insensitive jerk! Doesn't he know I can't spend my whole life running around playing shard detector all the time, I have test to take, a life to live, and family to spend time with!' Kagome thought as she jumped into the vine covered well.  
  
Looking up Kagome saw the familiar roof of the well house. 'Home sweet home.' "Hey minna, I'm ho.m.. e?"  
  
A look of pure shock and sorrow entered her eyes as she stared at her used to be home that was now just a pile of ruble. Streams of tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she raced toward the house yelling for her family. Suddenly she saw them, her family's charred and mangled forms brought her down to her knees as she shifted her hands through their ashes.  
  
"No.NO! OKASAN, SOUTA, GRANDPA!...why?" collapsing on the ground Kagome beat her fist over and over on the hard ground repeating why over and over again.  
  
~EndFlashback~  
  
"Move it Sesshoumaru your in the way!" yelled Inu Yasha as he swung the Tetsuseiga cutting of a incoming tentacle. In response Sesshoumaru gave him a growl of displeasure.  
  
"Kukuku, isn't it funny how you two can still argue even in the mitts of battle?" purred Naraku as he shoot miasma at them.  
  
"DIE NARAKU!" Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru yelled as they charged toward their greatest enemy.  
  
"Not before you two die first!"  
  
Suddenly the whole field was covered in the surge of power being sent forth from Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and Naraku. Quickly covering her body over the form of the quivering Shippou Kagome felt an emense burning sensation on her back. 'Are we going to die? Oh Kami no, Shippou.' Thoughts were jumbled up in Kagome's head, her families smiling faces, her friends warm talk, if this was the end she would face it head on. Finally the young miko fell into uncontious leaving the world behind her.  
  
"What a weak fool." Lifting her head up at the sound of a voice Kagome knowticed that she was in Keade's hut with everyone crowded around her, "W- what happened?"  
  
The people around her each wore different expressions at this question but she only saw one face, Inu Yasha's.  
  
"We beat Naraku, of course wench!" Inu Yasha smirked as he reached inside his hayori and pulled out the complete shikon no tama.  
  
Happiness shown inside Kagome's eyes as she put on a smile taking the shikon no tama, "Tell me what happened after I passed out. What was that big light?"  
  
"Well you see Lady Kagome," Miroku solemnly spoke cutting off whatever inu yasha was about to say, "after the two brothers recklessly charged at Naraku he shot something from behind the two brothers of course they weren't fast enough to block it so it came charging out towards them. Then at the last minute a bright light blasted out of the forest and stopped the incoming attack. Before any of us were over the shock of what happened we heard Naraku's screams, and when we turned around there he was dead." Pausing for some breath Miroku looked around at his audience before continuing. "We thought it was you at first, the long wavy black hair flowing in the wind, the flaming blue aura, but then she turned around showing us her dull lifeless eyes. Naraku was destroyed by Kikyou."  
  
~OneYearLater~  
  
'The people who fight for love and justice might never find love and justice themselves.'  
  
It was a saying she once heard when she was in the future, her past. Back then she never would have thought such a horrible saying would be true, now as she waited it this tree she knew she would never think such.  
  
After the decisive battle with Naraku the group consisting of Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kirara, Kagome, and Shippou each went their separate ways. The days after the battle were very joyous for the group of shard hunters; Miroku had finally got up the courage and asked Sango to marry him. She happily agreed. Giving a slight chuckle Kagome remembered Sango and Miroku's wedding. During the entire wedding the lecherous monk couldn't keep his hands off any of the women invited. When the exterminator asked him about it (more likely beat it out of him, lol) he said 'My dear Sango I promised you I'd give up being a lecher once we were married so I decided I might as well let my self go.' Two days later they left.  
  
After the newly weds had left, Inu Yasha Shippou and her had become close like a family would. In the morning she would wake up to the sleeping face of her newly adopted kit and give him butterfly kisses to wake him up. Day by day Inu yasha and her would become closer and closer. Never once did he even mention the shikon no tama and for that she was thankful. Before anymore thoughts could enter her mind a chilling voice drifted about the air around her, 'mine, mine. Soon the sacred jewel will be mine.'  
  
Shivers went up Kagome's spine as the voice silently faded into the forest 'Who ever that was, were they talking about the shikon no tama?' Uncontionly she hugged the chain around her neck only to fine it gone. "Oh no!" Kagome cried as she raced towards the village she called home.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha!" by the time she was in the hut the miko broke out into hysteria.  
  
Quickly getting over their surprise Shippou and Inu Yasha raced over to the young women try to get her to calm down. "Okasan what is it?" asked the worried kit, he'd never seen his mother in such a fright and he didn't like it.  
  
"I-it's the shikon no tama." She replied finally calming down to some extent.  
  
"What about it Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned relaxing against the far side of the wall watching her intently.  
  
"I said the shikon no tama is gone!" she yelled as he gave her a bored look. "This morning while I was out it just disappeared!"  
  
"Stop whining Kagome the shikon jewel has disappeared because I made my wish."  
  
Both Kagome and Shippou looked at the hanyou as if he had grown another head. Starring at the cool look the hanyou gave her made her temper boil, "YOU WHAT! How could you, and with out telling me. Inu Yasha I trusted you."  
  
Shippou and Inu Yasha both flinched at the sound of her voice. "Calm down wench you gave the wish to me, remember?"  
  
Giving a sigh she moved over to sit by the man she loved with her adoptive kitsune in her arms, "What wish could be so important that you couldn't just ask me for?"  
  
".I-I wished for us to live happily." Inu Yasha lied his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.  
  
Standing up Kagome turned her back to him. 'He's lying.' She thought with sorrow. Squeezing Shippou tightly to her chest Kagome turned her head to look at Inu yasha, "You go ahead and keep telling your self that, I'm sure sooner or later you'll start to believe it. But Inu Yasha no matter how much you say or believe it I will not." Turning from Inu Yasha she left the hut leaving a gaping hanyou yelling her name. Never once did she turn back. 


	2. Cry A Little For Me

AN: Alright some one asked about firefighters but you'll find out later what happened her families death is an important part of the story ^_^ please when your done reading review I need it *puppy dog face  
  
AN; I can't decide on who I'm gona have Kagome end up with so I'll let the readers vote  
  
Do you want?  
  
Kag/Kou Kag/Inu (cough, no, cough, cough no) Kag/Sess Kag/mir (though I can't see that happening he's already married) Kag/Occ Any others?  
  
AN: this chapter has been edited for those who already read  
  
Cry A Little For Me  
  
"Okasan will we be going back to the village?" asked Shippou. He'd been scared for his surrogate mother, It'd been two days since they left the village she had been hearing voices and hadn't gotten much sleep. Even though he was mad at the hanyou for lying to them Shippou knew when to ask for help, and that was something she needed at the moment.  
  
Smiling down at her pup she gave him a quick nod, "Yes unfortunately so. Why, do you wish to see Inu Yasha, Shippou?" When he didn't give her a reply she left it at that, she too thought along the lines of what he was thinking but would never admit it aloud. She did not wish to return to the man who pocessed her heart, the man who was still breaking it, Inu Yasha. Hadn't she lain awake enough nights crying herself to sleep because of his lie?  
  
Looking up ahead she saw the faint outline of smoke signaling that they were close to their destination, the exterminator's village. She and her pup, Shippou had heard rumor of an exterminator that rode a youkai pet and traveled with a hoshi. Hopping it was their old friends the mother and kit raced along the road towards the village, but as soon they got a couple yards from the village Kagome collapsed onto the ground, her breathing labored.  
  
"Mine, mine it will soon be mine. The sacred jewel cannot go through the well I have made sure of that, and where ever it goes only death will lye in it's wake." The voice hissed into Kagome's ear making her scream out in pain falling unconscious to the earth, the last thing she heard was Shippou calling for her.  
  
~Kagome'sDream~  
  
Opening her eyes Kagome took in one of the most beautiful scenes she'd ever seen, it was like a fantasy not even the Feudal Era was so marvelous: the scene was a misty clearing with a sparkling pound in the middle surrounded by sakura tree' everywhere. In simple it was breath taking.  
  
"Kagome, Priestess of the shikon no tama, I welcome you."  
  
Gasping in horror Kagome took in the voice that resinated about her. It was the voice, the voice she heard so often in her head, and the voice she hated but yet trusted? A cold chill went up her spine making her flinch back.  
  
"Are you cold my dear?" hands wrapped themselves sound the miko's waist as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"Let me go! Don't touch me!" She yelled thrashing about.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Dropping to the ground with a loud thud Kagome let out a soft groan. Pushing her palms against the ground she slowly got up. Her ears picked up faint breathing behind her making her turn around. What ever she was expecting did not show as she gasped at the gorgeous man before her. His long wavy black hair pooled around his high cheekbone face like a halo, and his crimson eyes drew her very soul to him. An outfit similar to that of Sesshoumaru's only blue fitted nicely around his well-built frame showing of his lithe frame. Kagome blushed as her gaze started to move down lower. 'What are you thinking Kagome?' she though mentally betraying herself.  
  
"Do you find me attractive Kagome?" disappearing behind her he sent a cool breath down her neck, making her shiver.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"I am Tariashka, soul of the shikon no tama, and I feel your loneliness Kagome. I felt your sorrow when that hanyou lied to you over something so trivial." The man murmured into her neck.  
  
Turning around to face the man now known as Tariashka she gasped in surprise. "How did you know about that?" she asked with a hint off sorrow in her voice.  
  
"Would you like to know what he wished for?" Tariashka questioned a smirk forming on his lips. Kagome looked at the ground her eyes covered by her bangs as she gave a short nod, "When the half breed Inu yasha made his wish even I was surprised at his wish but then again it was kind of obvious. The half breed Inu Yasha wished for his dead lover Kikyou to be summoned back to this world so that they could live happily together."  
  
Kagome's vision suddenly went blurry as she heard some one call out her name, the man before her gave a mocking bow before speaking, "Until we meet again my dearest Kagome. But until we do no one will touch you but me, I suggest you remember that."  
  
"Wait!" Kagome yelled frantically trying to locate Tariashka, "What is the sacred jewel?"  
  
~EndOfDream~  
  
"Kagome, Kagome wake up!" Sango yelled as she looked down at the sleeping form of her old friend. Kagome had been sleeping for a week now and wouldn't wake up. Shippou was slowly fading away into nothingness, he wouldn't sleep, her wouldn't eat, and he spoke to no one.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She and Miroku had been training their children on how to use a sword when a shout echoed throughout the village putting everyone on alert. One of the guard sentries dashed towards her practically out of breath.  
  
"Lady Sango, Miroku-sama scouts have just reported that a women with strong powers is heading this way with a kitsune pup. What should we do?" the man asked finally catching his breath.  
  
Turning her attention to her husband he gave a curt nod, facing the guard she spoke in a soft but strict voice, "We will take some exterminators out of the village and see what these two want."  
  
The guard seemed surprised at her answer, "But aren't you afraid that they might attach?"  
  
"Of course not why should she be? This village is famous for housing the strongest of humans, no youkai in their right mind would attach with just themselves and a kit." Miroku stated finally joining the conversation.  
  
Sign the guard left to comply with the orders given to him as the lecherous monk inched closer to his wife placing his hand on her rear.  
  
"MIROKU!!" an angry Sango yelled as she turned to face her husband who was cowering away in fear, "You hentai!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Putting her boomerang back on her back Sango silently walked off yelling for Miroku to follow if he knew what was good for him.  
  
When they reached the field that the woman and the kit were last seen in she gasped. Turning to look upon Miroku she saw that he had a far off expression. "Kagome." she wispered in shock; lying on the ground was Kagome with a hysterical Shippou in calling out her name.  
  
Bending down she reached for the kit only to have a growl escape his throat. Tell the exterminators behind her that the two were not a threat she silently picked up the women and her pup with only one thought coming to mind, 'Why aren't they with Inu Yasha?'  
  
~EndFlashback~  
  
Giving a sign Sango looks down at her friends peaceful expression to that of Shippou's drowsy face. 'Please wake up Kagome, if not for me than at least for Shippou your pup.' Over the week that her friend had been asleep Shippou in a dazed sort of expression had told them about every thing that happened, why they weren't with Inu Yasha and how her best friend had been hearing voices in her head. Anger rose up inside Sango as she thought of that mutt Inu Yasha. 'Next time I see that lousy mutt he's dead.' She thought as a sadistic smile played on her lips.  
  
Suddenly the exterminator was taken out of her thoughts when she felt Kagome's body shift. "Mmn, Shippou is that you?" the miko mumbled half asleep.  
  
Smiling Sango rose from her place beside the bed. "Shippou! Miroku! Kohaku! Kirara! Kagome's awake!" she yelled running through the halls of the house. Soon all of them were crowded around Kagome, and that's how she found them upon waking up.  
  
~  
  
The moment Kagome laid eyes upon her best friend tears started welling up in her eyes, (How many times does this girl need to cry?) "S-sango-chan, M- miroku?" she asked rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
  
Startled her two friends, their son, and hers were all worriedly asking her what was wrong. In choked sobs Kagome told them her side of the story from when she came home only to find her family's charred remains to the meeting with Tariashka. During the entire time Kagome kept her distance from the others, something in her told Kagome to be on guard. Looking around at her two friends and their child Kohaku she saw pity in their eyes, and that she hated.  
  
Rising shakily from her position in the bed, she reached out a hand preparing to leave. 'I will find out if you speak the truth Tariashka' Kagome thought finally getting a hold onto her adoptive son.  
  
In those few seconds' things seem to go worse for Kagome as she heard Shippou's frightened cry. Time seemed to slow its self as she watched her friend's faces turn from pity to surprise then to horror as Shippou dropped to the floor with a dead thud. Everyone stood like statues no one dared to move no one dared to speak.  
  
"S-shippou?" it was Sango who was first to break the silence as she bent down grasping the young kit in her arms. Looking up at Kagome her eyes shown hollow it was as if she was just a corpse and not the happily married women she once knew. "H-he's dead." She choked.  
  
~  
  
gomen for the cliff hanger r/r, I HATE ALL WHO DON'T! (sorry)  
  
AN: Sad isn't it? Well the part about her family is coming up and its gonna be a sad one folks and when Kagome goes back to inu yasha to find the truth she's in for a lot especially the heart break I'm gonna put her threw.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Ondori no Chi 


End file.
